Touching The Sky
by TheHiddenRaven
Summary: In an almost AU Office setting: The older nations boss decides to host a bring your little one to work week. Little Alfred has always loved the sky and everything about it so he immediately takes to Big Brother Russia when he sees how close to the sky the large man is. Will Russia enjoy the bold child's company and help him reach the sky?


It was Bring Your Chibi to work week that week, which meant a plethora of little munchkins running around and tugging on each others hair. China had brought Japan. France had brought Canada. Spain had brought a reluctant South Italy. Austria had brought an ever singing North Italy. And, of course, Britain had brought America.

Russia, on the other hand, had thought it was safer if his sister Belarus stayed home. He knows how much people don't like him, and he fears that her association with him would get her treated the same way and possibly lead to bullying from the other Chibis. He wouldn't have that. So instead, he claimed that his sibling had fallen ill two nights previous and was still unable to attend. Not that anyone had asked, but that was the story he was prepared to give should anyone ask.

Most of the morning was quiet for the Russian man. Everyone seemed to have convinced their Chibis to keep it down when they were near Mr. Russia's office. Unfortunate really because Ivan loves children. They pull out the only true smile he has. It seemed he would spent the entire day alone until a certain little American walked into his office.

Ivan didn't notice until the young man began tugging on the Russian's scarf gently. He blinked for a moment in confusion before glancing down, a smile instantly gracing his features. "Da?" he inquired. "What is it, little one?" The young man gestured for Ivan to lean down closer to him. Ivan, of course, obliged and leaned in towards him.

"Can I spend some of today with you, Mr. Russia?" the little American asked hesitantly once Ivan was close enough. Ivan was taken aback. No one had ever willingly spent time with him before. "Mattie said that you looked lonely in here, so I wanted to say hi... I'm Alfred." he smiled brightly.

The man took a moment to consider the offer. It would certainly upset Britain, which was always fun to see, and he would be able to be around children for a while. There weren't really any downsides that he could see, so he nodded. "Of course, Alfred." he told him cheerfully, reaching down to pick up the chibi and place him in his lap. "My name is Ivan."

Alfred grinned and touched Ivan's nose. "Mr. Ivan... Got it!" he announced cheerfully before pouting just slightly. "Mr. Britain says it's rude to call someone older by their human name though.." The blond huffed playfully, blowing a bit of hair out of his face. Russia chuckled softly and fixed his hair, settling it gently in the style he remembered from when the Chibi had first arrived with Britain that morning.

"That's alright, Alfred. You can call me Mr. Ivan or _Bolshoy Brat._ That means big brother, da?" Ivan smiled sweetly to Alfred, who nodded quickly and immediately tried to replicate the sound Big Brother Russia made when he spoke Russian.

Matthew happened to walk by with Japan while Russia was talking to Alfred. He froze and immediately pointed it out to his friend Kiku, who hummed in acknowledgment. No one had ever been able to sit with Russia! Even Matthew, who had a history with the caring man, was too afraid to walk in and spend time with him. But he wasn't to be outdone by his twin. It hardly seemed fair that Alfred could so easily talk to the large man when he didn't even know him!

The Canadian had just built up the courage to go say hello to his big brother when Ivan stood, cradling Alfred gently in one arm, and walked to leave his office. He paused when he saw Matthew standing there. "Oh hello, Matthew! It has been a while. France is taking care of you?" he inquired softly, kneeling down to his level. Alfred stuck a tongue out at his twin to tease him, but Matthew ignored him. Instead, he gave a small nod to his big brother, and smiled hesitantly. Now he remembered why he hardly ever spent time with Russia. This dude is seriously scary! "That's good then." he carefully pat Matthew on the head. "Alfred and I were going to go get some lunch. Would you like to join us?"

Although the offer seemed nice, the Canadian didn't want to intrude. So, like always, he politely declined using the Russian he remembered from his time with the nation. Ivan's heart swelled at the idea that he took care to use his mother language. Spain passed by with a cursing Romano, muttering something to the small Italian about staying away from the big man with the scarf. The Italian would curse and claim he'd never listen to the rotten tomato bastard, yet he would never be seen with the Russian without said tomato bastard right next to him.

"Okay then" the Russian said cheerfully. "You go play, da? We can talk together later." Matthew nodded his agreement and then rushed away in the direction Kiku had gone. Alfred grinned and snuggled into Russia's side. It had been a while since Britain had had time to hold him like this. He had almost forgotten how comforting it was. As they were walking, Russia began humming to himself, lulling Alfred into a light doze.

The pair had just arrived in the cafeteria when Ivan noticed that Alfred was asleep. He smiled fondly and shook his head. Perhaps food could wait. He instead went back to his office and continued to hold Alfred. He worked for a few hours with the little nation snoring away contently. Eventually, the other chibis, except Romano, gathered around Russia. They found solace inside his coat, all cuddling into the warm man.

Ivan himself began to grow weary. He scooped the little chibis into his arms and went to the break room. There, they readjusted themselves on the couch and all quickly fell asleep together. It was here that the other countries found their little ones, dozing with the large Russian man they all feared so much. Alfred, in particular, looked comfortable, nestled into the crook of Russia's neck. Britain sighed when he saw his chibi and shook his head. France stepped forward to claim his little Matthieu, but England stopped him, shaking his head gently.

Although he wanted to argue, France knew he was right. So with a resigned sigh, he nodded and turned away, muttering something in French about the tea-smelling Brit owing him. This set England off into a rant about how he didn't owe that dirty frog a damn thing! The pair walked down the hall together arguing, like they did every day. Austria sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he saw Italy sleeping contently on Russia's lap. "He'll come find me if something happens" he claimed nonchalantly before walking back to his office.

Slowly, Alfred began to wake up. A few hours had passed and he pouted. He had wanted to play, not sleep. His pout quickly fell into a smile when he looked up and saw Ivan just waking. Apparently, the movement of the small nation had stirred the slumbering man. Ivan yawned and sat up a little, blinking as he glanced around the room.

"Mr. Ivan?" Alfred said softly. Said man looked down with a gentle smile and hummed his inquiry. "I don't get why others don't like you." He said bluntly. Ivan frowned a little and tilted his head, nodding to tell him to go on. "You're so nice to me.. And.. Well you put others so close to the sky when you hold them... I don't know. I think you're really great, Mr. Ivan. Thank you _bolshoy brat._" With that, Alfred leaned up and hugged his big brother. Ivan returned the hug with a faint smile, thanking the young one softly in Russian. Thus began the start of a very interesting relationship between Russia and America.


End file.
